Three's Company
by LadyGwenMidas
Summary: Not as horny as the title implies. Another one of those things I was disappointed with, in Countrycide I really wanted to see them go camping . Set after Exit Wounds and Journey's End. Jack, Gwen and Ianto go camping. Jack/Gwen *on hiatus-soz*
1. Poley's Place

**This story is based on an actual place here in Australia where I have been going for years called 'Poley's Place'. My Dad is friends with the owner and the setting and names that may pop up in this story are all real, except for the fact that I'm not bringing Torchwood to Australia. I visited there these holidays and couldn't shake this idea, so please read and enjoy!**

"Gwen, Ianto, how do you feel about going camping?" asked Jack randomly one day. They had all been through a lot recently. Apart from the earth almost been destroyed by daleks, the team had gone through some personal changes. Ianto and Jack had decided to call it quits, and Ianto had met someone outside of work and never been happier. Gwen on the other hand, had broken it off with Rhys and although she refused to talk about it, Jack had a pretty good idea why.

"What is it then, rift activity?" asked Gwen absently.

"No nothing like that. I just thought that we could all do with a break" said Jack.

"And you thought of camping" finished Ianto. "Do you remember what happened the last time we tried camping? Aliens in the countryside? O no, sorry. Humans that tried to eat us" he said sarcastically.

Jack ignored him. "Look, I know this place" he continued. "It's run by a friend of mine. It's been a while since I've seen her, and the property is just beautiful so-"

"Her?" questioned Ianto.

"Look I don't know" said Gwen unsure.

"Trust me Gwen, you'll love it. Picture a valley, surrounded by hills, overlooking a river that flows down from the mountains. I've been going there for years. It's the one place I'll always go back to" he said passionately.

Gwen watched him fondly and then turned to Ianto. "What do you think?" she whispered.

"I think we're going camping" he whispered back.

"Well?" asked Jack impatiently.

"Of course we'll come" answered Gwen.

"When do we leave?" asked Ianto.

"As soon as we're ready. Why, is that a problem?"

"No no. I've just got to make a call" he said.

"Good. Ok I want you two to go home and pack. Meet back here in an hour" said Jack excitedly.

"But what about food, tents, sleeping bags…" Gwen asked.

"Leave all that to me" said Jack.

"I don't like the sound of that" whispered Ianto to Gwen.

"And you promise you won't try anything on us?" asked Gwen.

"Not if you don't want me to" he replied cheekily.

An hour and a half later, after Gwen had to go home twice and Ianto's long goodbye, the three of them set off for 'Poley's Place'.


	2. Mam, Dad and baby Ianto

"Are we there yet?" Ianto repeated for the fifth time from the back of the SUV.

"If you say that one more time…" threatened Gwen from the front seat.

"Knock it off kids, or Daddy's gonna turn this car around and take you straight home" said Jack jokingly.

"Yeah like that's going to work" Ianto muttered. "Now she'll probably start hitting me, thanks Jack."

Surprising Gwen slapped Jack on the arm. "Enough" she said sternly.

Ianto couldn't control his laughter.

Gwen turned around and smacked Ianto's thigh. "You too" she said.

"Yes Mam" replied Ianto.

"You know we really shouldn't be fighting in front of Ianto" Jack played along.

Gwen sighed defeated and looked out the window at the countryside. "I'm surrounded by idiots" she murmured, but on the inside she was the happiest she had been in a long time.

They arrived at the property late that afternoon. "Poley's Place" read Ianto aloud.

Jack drove up to a small farm house and got out. "Wait here, I'll be back in just a minute" he said to Gwen and Ianto.

He walked up to the door of the house, which was already open and called out. "Hello, Rosemary. It's Jack Harkness."

A minute later the sixty-year-old woman appeared in the doorway. "Jack?"

Jack smiled and they embraced each other. "You look fantastic" he whispered.

As they pulled apart, she slapped him hard on the arm. "You should have called" she said.

"I'm sorry. I know it's been a while since I've visited."

"So you're staying?" she asked.

"If it's alright with you."

"Don't be stupid. Of course it's alright and I won't even charge you, as long as you promise to come back soon this time" she said. "Come in, have a cup of tea."

"No I'm sorry I can't. My friends are waiting" he said.

"Oh lovely, can I meet them?"

"Yeah sure" he said and they walked over to the car.

Gwen and Ianto had been watching them, speculating how Jack knew her, and got out of the car as they saw them coming.

"Rosemary, this is Gwen" he said gesturing to Gwen, who smiled politely and nodded her head. "And Ianto" he finished.

"Hello" said Ianto cheerily.

"So you're going camping are you?" Rosemary asked. "Down by the river is the best this time of year."

"Many people down there?" Jack asked.

"There's a couple in the paddock, um…might be a few along the river. Some friends of mine are staying in the cabin, I would have offered you that otherwise" she said.

"That's alright, I want these two to get the full camping experience" Jack said to Rosemary. "They don't get out much" he whispered, but not quietly enough that they heard.

"Yeah that's true" agreed Gwen. "You see our boss keeps us working at all hours, cooped up in a base-ment" she punctuated.

"He sounds awful" said Rosemary.

"Oh he is" said Ianto.

"So how do you lot know each other then?" asked Rosemary.

"Sorry Rose, we better get a move on. There's a lot to do before it gets dark" said Jack, glaring at Gwen and Ianto.

"Of course, sorry Jack" said Rosemary.

"It was lovely to meet you" said Gwen shaking her hand, and got back into the SUV with Ianto.

"Hey Rose, is Jeff and Annie-Rie still here?" asked Jack.

"Yeah of course they are Jack. Jeff just left to take her up to the doctor's. Nothing serious, she hurt her foot yesterday and can't walk on it so-"

"Just…say hi for me yeah?" Jack cut in.

"Ok, oh and Jack" she called out just as Jack was climbing into the SUV. "You'll visit _him_ won't you. Promise?"

Jack nodded knowing exactly who she meant. "I promise" he said and got into the car.

They drove over to a gate and Ianto got out to open it.

"So what was that all about" asked Gwen.

"You'll find out tomorrow" he said.

"How do you know Rosemary? Did you use to date or something?" Gwen asked, her mind bursting with questions.

Jack laughed. "No. I was friends with her husband."

"Was?"

"Rosemary's a widow. She runs this place all by herself. She's one of the strongest women I know, well except for…" he paused.

"Except for…" Gwen pushed, eager for answers.

"Well, except for you" Jack finished.

Gwen didn't know what to say.

Jack drove though the gate that Ianto held open and waited for him to close it.

A few seconds later, Ianto appeared at Jack's window. "I can't figure out how to close it" he said.

Jack put the handbrake on and stepped out. As soon as Jack was clear of the car, Ianto slid into the driver's seat.

"Ianto…what are you doing?" asked Gwen.

"Oh just a little joke to wind him up" said Ianto and started to drive away.

Jack closed the gate with ease and had started walking back to the car when it starting driving away. "Nice one Ianto" he said to himself. "But I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Slow down" said Gwen. "The sign said 5 km/hr. There could be children about."

They drove around a bend and Ianto quickly braked as he saw a person up ahead. As they stopped the car, they realised that it was Jack. Gwen laughed at the surprised look on Ianto's face. Jack walked up to the driver's door and opened it. "Since you don't know where we're going, you mind if I drive?" he said to Ianto.

"Sure" was all Ianto managed as he climbed into the back.

Jack drove down a dirt road, passing lush green paddocks with horses, duck ponds and scarecrows.

"I hate scarecrows" mumbled Ianto.

"What's that?" asked Gwen, pointing to an old wooden building.

"Oh, that's the stage. They host a small country music festival here at Easter. Those paddocks you see now get filled up with campers in April, unlike now it's very quiet. I like it better this way" said Jack.

"Oh God that's it isn't it" said Ianto suddenly. "You were into country music."

"I was undercover Ianto" Jack snapped.

"Did you sing?" Gwen asked shyly.

Jack smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

**Please review, your opinion does actually matter. Coming up we have Jack and Gwen swimming in the river while Ianto rides an air mattress down the rapids, Jack and Gwen exploring, Ianto cooking (sorry but this is not a Janto fic), Jack singing perhaps, Ianto getting chased by a bull, and there could possibly be the sharing of sleeping bags (depending on what Jack ACTUALLY packed). So if there is anything else you would like me to add to this list, please, let me know. xox**


	3. Lover's Bend

"This is it" Jack announced as they pulled up beside the river. It was a quiet, secluded area beneath the willow trees and not too far from a wooden shelter with an old wood stove.

"Oh it's beautiful" gasped Gwen as she got out of the SUV.

"Lover's Bend?" questioned Ianto, reading from an old wooden sign.

"All the different areas have names Ianto" said Jack.

"Why'd you pick this one then?" asked Gwen.

Jack shrugged. "Because it's quiet…and it sounded good" he added.

Gwen laughed. "You got the tents?"

"Arr…that would be ten-t" Ianto punctuated, already unloading the SUV.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"There's only one tent" Ianto repeated.

"I try not to mix business with pleasure" Jack replied.

"You brought three tents the last time we went camping" Gwen pointed out.

"Yeah well that was business, and this is…" Jack trailed off.

"Fine. I can handle it if you can" said Gwen.

Ianto started putting the poles together while Jack and Gwen began hammering pegs into the ground.

"Don't put them in too far or we'll never get them out" Jack advised Gwen.

"If you don't like the way I'm doing it then you can do it yourself" she retorted.

"Fine but you'll be the one getting them out" he replied.

"Fine then I will" she said quickly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Oh for God's sake, I bet you've already forgotten what you're arguing about" said Ianto annoyed.

"Have not, Gwen's being stubborn as usual" said Jack.

"What, because I didn't follow your orders? We're not at work anymore Jack."

"But I'm still your boss Gwen."

"That's it" said Ianto. "I'm going for a walk, you can finish it yourselves. I'll be back once you've made up" he said and walked off.

Gwen continued pegging as did Jack. She knew that she could be stubborn sometimes, but Jack had always encouraged it and said that it was a quality of a good leader. He had never spoken down to her like that before.

"Gwen" said Jack.

"What" she replied coldly.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get this tent up."

After they had finished pegging the tent to the ground, they started threading the poles that Ianto had put together through the loops of the tent. Gwen waited on one side while Jack pushed the second pole over to her.

"Can you see it?" he called out.

"A little bit further" she called back. "Ok got it."

Jack secured his end of the pole and walked over to Gwen's side. The last part was always the hardest. Gwen was on her toes reaching up at the pole.

"You right?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine" said Gwen determinedly.

"Here let me" said Jack and reached up at the pole.

"I said I'm fine Jack" Gwen snapped. "I'm not incapable of everything you know."

"Why won't you just let me help you?" asked Jack. "You don't have to do everything on your own you know."

Whether they were even talking about the tent anymore it was unclear. As Jack leaned over Gwen who was standing on her toes, Gwen fell forwards bringing Jack and the tent down with her. Gwen landed on her back with Jack lying on top of her and the tent beneath them.

"I'm-"

"Shh…" Jack cut her off. "It wasn't your fault" he said looking into her eyes.

"Then why do I feel this way" she asked, sadness in her voice.

Jack looked at her confused. Before he could ask her what she meant, Ianto returned carrying a bundle of fire wood.

"I see you've made up then, shame you didn't finish the tent though" he said.

Jack looked at Gwen beneath him one last time as she quickly composed herself and wiped away a stray tear. Then he stood up and helped her to her feet. He looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine Jack" she whispered to reassure him, although she was far from it. She was still a wreck after Rhys and had hoped that the trip would make everything better. She had been foolish. Being around Jack, well, it just made things more complicated.

"We had some trouble" Jack explained to Ianto.

"Sorted now?" he asked, thinking that Jack was referring to himself and Gwen.

"The tent Ianto" said Jack.

"Oh, I see. Suppose I'll have to fix it then" he said.

"We'll all help" said Gwen.

"I think we need a break" said Jack.

"Well what do you suggest" Gwen asked.

"Well…there is always the river" said Jack.

"Oh damn it! I forgot to bring my swimsuit" said Gwen, thinking back to how long it took her to pack.

"So, just do what I do" said Jack.

"What?"

"Improvise."


	4. Something In The Water

Jack removed his great coat and undressed down to his boxers' right before Gwen's very eyes.

"Well if you expect me to do that then you can forget it" she said without being able to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous figure in front of her.

Jack walked out into the still part of the river. "Come on, how can you resist this?" he begged, indicating himself.

"By doing this" she said and turned to walk away.

"Fine then, I'm sure Ianto won't be as modest as you" he said to push her.

"He's busy, said he'll join us soon hang on…did you just say that I'm modest?" Gwen asked outraged.

Jack smirked knowing that he was half way there to persuading her. "It's ok, I understand you're afraid. Maybe you should just go finish the tent and while you're at it you could put dinner on." Yep, he had her.

_Afraid! I'll show him afraid. _It's not that she was embarrassed about Jack seeing her in her underwear, or that she was ashamed of her body. Truth was, she was scared of what was in the river, not Jack but what she could not see. Everyone's afraid of something right? Just because she happened to catch aliens meant nothing. Growing up in the real world (well, so she thought) she had never been afraid of aliens, because aliens didn't exist. She was afraid of the dark and her parents dying, and as she grew older she became concerned about being attacked but of course that had all changed once she joined the police force. But one thing never changed, since she was a child she had leant the hard way that there is _always _something in the water. Of course the second that Jack had used the word 'afraid' she was on a mission to prove him wrong and no childhood trauma was going to stand in her way.

Gwen tore off her jacket and threw it angrily on the ground, her eyes never leaving his as she stared him down.

Jack watched in amusement as she set out to prove herself, just like he knew she would. Some things never changed.

Gwen reached down and skilfully pulled her top over her head revealing a white lace bra. She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her jeans slowly as she prayed to God that she wasn't wearing her sexy knickers. She pulled off her jeans and subtly put her hands behind her back and was relieved to find that nothing was riding up her arse. Her underwear was also white with pink and blue strips. Not exactly co-ordinated but hey, it's not like she was trying to impress anyone, right?

Jack's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Unfortunately for him, Gwen noticed and he had immediately lost control of his own game.

"Now look who's afraid" she said smugly as she stepped into the water. "God, its freezing" she gasped.

Jack laughed.

"You could have warned me" she said.

"Backing out already?" he teased.

She glared at him. She had already proved herself and she knew that once the water got deeper that she wouldn't be able to stay in control. So, why not back out while she was ahead? She knew that Jack was just playing with her and that he really did want her in there, so if she got out…then she could tease him for a changed.

"As a matter of fact, yes" she replied and turned to walk back in.

Before she could go far, Jack raced up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Then he lifted her up and started walking backwards.

Gwen tried her hardest to get free but his hands were fixed firmly around her waist. "Put me down!" she yelled. "You are so going to regret this!"

"Trust me honey, there is nothing you can do that would make me regret this" said Jack.

He had a point. The more she tried to hurt him, the more he seemed to enjoy it. Jack always did love a challenged. But she was determined that she was going to find his weakness and get her own back.

As the water passed Jack's stomach, he spun Gwen around in his arms so that he was cradling her. He looked into her eyes and hesitated, before dropping her into the water.

Gwen didn't lower herself to begging. She knew it would happen from the second he took hold of her. She emerged from the water gasping from the cold and lunged at Jack pushing him under the water.

"Hey Gwen" Ianto called out from the shore. "I'll help you drown him if you want."

"Thanks Ianto I would, but he would probably just enjoy it" she replied glaring at Jack who couldn't hide the smirk on his face. "What's that?" she asked Ianto.

"Air mattress" he replied.

Gwen looked puzzled. "Why?"

"You'll see" he replied. He stripped down to his boxers' and walked into the river, carrying the mattress with him.

"Do you know what he's doing?" she whispered to Jack.

Ianto jumped onto the mattress and paddled out into the current, headed straight for the rapids.

"Hey Ianto" Jack called out. "If you go further than the first three you won't be able to get back."

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Gwen.

"He's going down the rapids" Jack replied.

"Is that safe?"

"Yeah sure" said Jack.

"I'll be back in an hour" Ianto called out and disappeared down the rapids.

Jack and Gwen heard his cheering in the distance. Jack looked at Gwen. "Want to try it?" he asked.

"No I'm fine" she said quickly.

"Oh…" said Jack. "So that's what you were afraid of" he said.

"No!" she stated weakly.

"Fine, whatever you say" he surrendered.

Gwen went to argue back when she felt something slimy brush past her leg. She let out a small scream and without thinking leaped out of the water and grabbed hold of Jack for dear life.

"What the hell was that?" she gasped.

"Calm down, it was probably just an eel" said Jack.

"I bet you're just loving this aren't you" she said, still holding onto him tightly.

"Gwen come on, you know I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't" he said jokingly.

"It's not funny!" she said.

"I'm sorry" he said. "Here, lie back."

"Why?"

"Just…trust me, ok?" he said.

"Ok" she said reluctantly.

Gwen let go of Jack and laid back on the water's surface. She felt his hands beneath her, gently holding her up. Slowly, he moved her in circles across the water. Gwen closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water flowing around her.

Eventually Jack lifted her up and cradled her in his arms.

"What is it?" Gwen asked as she caught him staring at her.

"It's nothing" he replied. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah" she said.

"So do you want me to put you down?" he asked awkwardly.

"No" she said quickly. "I mean, only if you want to."

Jack smiled. "How about we finished that tent before Ianto gets back."

"Ok."

"Here, climb on my back" he said and carried her out of the river.


	5. 3 People, 1 Tent and 2 Sleeping Bags

Half an hour and three attempts later, Jack and Gwen finally managed to get the tent up.

"I hope we work better together fighting aliens more than we do putting up tents" said Jack.

Gwen laughed. "We didn't do that bad" she said.

"No we didn't, it just took us a while to get there."

Gwen walked over to the car and carried a bag to the tent.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack as Gwen stepped into the tent.

"Getting dressed" she replied blatantly. "You didn't expect me to spend the whole trip in my underwear did you?"

"Good idea" he said.

Gwen zipped up the tent and got dressed as Jack went to the car and did the same. A minute later Gwen emerged from the tent, barely recognising Jack without his usual clothing.

"Look at you" she said surprised. "Jeans?"

"What's wrong with jeans?" Jack inquired.

"Nothing, you look different is all" she said.

Jack flashed her one of his famous smiles and she could see the mischief in his eyes as he suddenly moved towards her. He rested his hands at her waist and looked at her intensely to see how she would react.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said casually.

"What are you doing?"

"Just proving a point" he said.

"And what is that?"

"That I'm not as predictable as you think" he whispered, and moved closer towards her until their lips were mere inches apart.

"Jack" Gwen whispered warningly.

"Give me one good reason why not" he replied.

"Ianto?" said Gwen looking over his shoulder.

"What?" Jack pulled away from Gwen and turned around to find Ianto standing behind him holding a video camera.

Ianto sighed and put the camera down. "You couldn't just pretend that I wasn't here?" he asked Gwen.

"Is it just me, or are you becoming more like Owen?" Jack asked. At first it had been hard and they had avoided using there names. It took time but they pulled through it and now gratefully were able to remember them with fond memories.

"Someone's got to do it" replied Ianto. "Nice job with the tent" he commented.

"I'm just going to go for a walk" said Gwen, desperate to escape the embarrassing situation and quickly started to walk away.

"Be careful" called Jack.

"So…" said Ianto.

"Look, Ianto..."

"It's about time" Ianto finished.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You thought I didn't know? Even Owen knew Jack" Ianto laughed. "I really am happy for you."

"I don't know what I was thinking, coming on to her like that" Jack began. "She didn't deserve that."

"What are you going to do?" Ianto asked.

Jack paused. "We should really get a fire going. It'll be dark soon and-"

"Jack" Ianto said sternly.

"There's nothing I can do Ianto!" he shouted. "It's Gwen. Gwen! I want her to live a normal life. Get married, have kids. I want her to be happy. And she can't have that with me."

"But she tried that Jack. She held onto her life, she got married. And she wasn't happy" said Ianto. "You've got to stop pushing her away Jack. It doesn't do either of you any good. Gwen is happy when she's with you."

"I can't Ianto" said Jack sadly.

"This isn't about Gwen" Ianto realised. "It's about you. You're afraid of getting hurt."

"I can't stand by and watch another person I love die" said Jack.

"And this is easier is it?" asked Ianto.

"Ianto, I appreciated what you're trying to do but I don't want to deal with this right now ok?" he said. "We're here to have fun. It's almost dark so I think we should get a fire going before Gwen gets back."

Ianto let it go and they started piling wood together while Jack told stories. Ianto felt sorry for Jack, because he realised just how much he must love Gwen to want to push her away. He felt slightly jealous that Jack hadn't loved him in that way, but most of all he just wanted him to have what he did.

Gwen got back just before dark and the three of them sat around the fire eating bangers and mash, telling stories and laughing. Ianto's phone rang and smiling at Jack and Gwen, he left to answer it in private.

Gwen watched Ianto on the phone to his girlfriend and a deep sadness filled her.

"Gwen" said Jack after a while. "I'm sorry, about before" he said.

"Don't worry about it" Gwen said distantly, still watching Ianto.

"…I miss you too…" they heard him saying.

"Rhys and me…" Gwen began. "We had been having problems for a while. After the explosions, and Tosh, and Owen…he was really worried about me. He wanted me to take time off, and I didn't. Then he begged me to leave and go away with him, and I refused. And then…" she paused. "He made me choose, and I…" her voice trembled and tears started pouring from her eyes.

Jack quickly moved and sat down next to her. He put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. "Do you regret it?" he asked after she had stopped crying.

She pulled away from him and slowly shook her head. "It's ok" Jack said wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know it was hard for you. Thankyou for telling me" he said.

Gwen forced a smile as Ianto came back and sat down. "So…Jack" Ianto began. "I was having a look in the SUV and I would just like to know, and I think that Gwen here would agree with me, why there are only TWO sleeping bags?"

"What?" asked Gwen.

"Three people, one tent and now two sleeping bags" said Ianto, slightly amused.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Well you did all the packing remember" said Ianto.

"I swear I packed three" said Jack defensively.

Gwen and Ianto stared at him in disbelief.

"Ok, I know this sounds like something I would do but I swear to you that I didn't" he said.

"What do you think, outside?" suggested Gwen to Ianto.

"Would you trust me to sleep outside Gwen?" Jack asked cunningly.

"He has a point" said Ianto.

"Fine, then you two can share" said Gwen.

"You really, really don't want to put us together in a sleeping bag Gwen" said Ianto.

"Fine" said Gwen. "Then Jack can sleep on his own."

"What about you?" asked Jack.

"I'll share with Ianto" she said. "If that's alright with you" she asked Ianto.

"That would be fine" said Ianto, noticing the disappointment on Jack's face and most of all the jealousy.

"And that would be fine with your girlfriend would it Ianto?" said Jack.

"She trusts me, and I'm sure that she would be happier to know that I'm sharing with Gwen rather than you" he shot back.

"Are you sure?" asked Gwen worriedly. She didn't want to cause any problems between them.

"It'll be fine" repeated Ianto.

**So…Gwen and Ianto are sharing, bet you didn't expect that, but will the night really go as expected? You will have to review to find out!**

**Sorry I took a while to update. I'm back at school now so I'm afraid that I won't be updating as often as I would like, but I will try to get the next chapter up soon xox**


	6. Shooting Stars

It didn't bother Gwen much at first, but between then and now she wanted nothing more than to smother him. She waited in anticipation as Ianto breathed in and let out snores that descended in loudness. Just as the snoring died down, it would start up again even louder, and it was driving Gwen insane! She felt Ianto shake every time as her back was pressed against his. Worst of all she couldn't even escape if she wanted to. The zipper of the sleeping bag was on Ianto's side, and she knew without trying that she couldn't reach it as she couldn't even roll over. She discreetly tried elbowing him in the back and moaning loudly to subconsciously get him to stop, but just when she thought it had worked and closed her eyes to try and sleep, it would start up all over again.

"Gwen, you still awake?" said Jack from opposite her.

"What do you think?" she hissed back.

Jack laughed quietly. "Sorry, I should have warned you" he said. "Now you know why I don't sleep."

Gwen would have laughed only she was too tired and angry. They stayed silent for a while, listening to Ianto's snoring. Gwen couldn't see Jack, although she was almost certain that he was still awake. She tried desperately to sleep. She had learned to live with Rhys' obnoxious snoring, so why was this so different? Maybe she had just gotten use to sleeping on her own, or maybe…_Oh no._

"Jack" she whispered.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Where are the toilets?" she asked shyly.

"Wherever you want them to be Gwen" he replied cheekily.

"Jack this is serious" she whispered.

"So was I" Jack replied. He could almost feel her glaring at him through the darkness. "Ok fine, there are some up near the stage. I'll come with you."

"No thanks, I'll be fine on my own" she said adamantly. "Just tell me where the torch is and-"

"There isn't a torch Gwen" Jack cut in.

"Why doesn't that surprise me" she muttered.

"And I'm not letting you go on your own" he added.

"Fine" she said. "Can you help me out please?"

Jack climbed out of his sleeping bag and crawled over to Gwen. "Where is it?" he whispered, fumbling for the zipper.

"Other side" she whispered back.

Jack opened the sleeping bag and gently pulled it down so that Gwen could get out. Then he wrapped it back around Ianto and zipped it up.

"It's freezing" Gwen commented as they left the tent.

"Here, put this on" said Jack, placing a coat over her shoulders so that she could put her arms through.

Gwen did what he said and almost instantly felt warm. "Hang on, is this-"

"Yep" Jack said cutting her off.

Gwen was wearing Jack's great coat. "But…you never let anyone wear this" she said in disbelief.

Jack grabbed hold of her hand. "Stay close" he said, ignoring her statement.

He led Gwen along the road. Well…she assumed it was the road. It was almost like she was blind. She could feel Jack's hand and the ground beneath her feet, but she couldn't see them. It was so dark that the only thing that was visible was the stars in the sky. And Gwen had never seen so many stars.

"You don't see this many stars in the city" said Jack as if reading her mind. "Especially in Cardiff, the city lights up at night, but not out here. I bet if you looked hard enough you could see a shooting star."

"I've never seen a shooting star" said Gwen.

"You're kidding" said Jack.

Gwen laughed. "No really I haven't."

"Well we'll have to fix that then won't we" he said.

They continued walking silently along the road. A cool wind began to blow and Gwen wrapped the coat tightly around her. Finally they made it to the toilets. Jack waited outside for Gwen and sat down to watch the stars. Gwen came out of the toilets and looked around for Jack, but she couldn't see him.

"Jack" she called.

"Over here" she heard him say and followed his voice.

Gwen walked blindly into the dark. "Where?" she called out again. Suddenly something grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down. She screamed but quickly calmed down as she realised it was Jack. "What are you doing?" she whispered. She laid down on her side next to him, his chest beneath her hand and his arm at her back.

"Watching, look" he said.

She figured that he was probably gesturing towards the sky and looked up resting her head on his chest.

Jack pulled her closer to him and they waited in silence for a star to fall. Gwen was struggling to stay awake, although she was sure that Jack would wake her if he saw one, and soon enough…he did.

"Gwen look!" he said excitedly.

Gwen opened her eyes just in time to see the star streak across the sky and disappear behind a hill.

"Quick, make a wish" he said.

_I wish… _Gwen thought about what she wanted most. She wanted Rhys to be happy, to find someone that would love him just as much as he loved her. She wanted the team to be safe and Ianto to stop snoring. She wanted Jack to find someone, someone that would take care of him and just be there for him. And she wanted to be happy again. So she made her wish…

"Ready?" asked Jack. He helped her up and they walked back to the tent in silence.

"Thankyou for coming with me Jack, I don't think I would have made it on my own" Gwen admitted.

"Your welcome" said Jack.

They entered the tent and noticed at once that it was a lot quieter than it had been before. They soon realised that it was due to the fact that Ianto had rolled over and now had his head buried in his pillow. They also realised that Gwen couldn't get back in without moving him as he was lying on top of the zipper.

"Here Gwen, you can have my sleeping bag" said Jack.

Gwen was surprised. She honesty thought that Jack would have jumped all over the opportunity to share a sleeping bag with her. "But…where will you sleep?" she asked.

"There should be enough room in the SUV" he said.

"Don't be stupid, we can share Jack I really don't mind" she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jack got into the sleeping bag first and held it open for Gwen to slide in. Gwen got in facing Jack. Jack reached around her to do up the zipper, holding one hand against her back to make sure that he didn't pinch her as he did it up. They were so close that Jack had no choice but to leave his arms around Gwen. One hand rested at her back while he placed the other on her waist. Gwen placed one hand on his shoulder and the other gripped his arm, holding it in place around her waist. She was breathing deeply, as was he, at the nearness of one another. She felt his breath on her face and felt herself burning up inside.

"Gwen" Jack whispered.

The sound of her name on his lips made her go wild. She leaned in closer until she could feel his breath on her lips and kissed him softly. Jack reacted immediately and brought his hand up to her face and held her head in place as he deepened the kiss. Gwen moaned and tangled her hand in his hair as she tried to be even closer to him. Eventually they pulled apart, gasping desperately for air. Jack brought his hands up underneath her shirt and pulled it over her head. Gwen did the same to Jack and rested her hands on his bare chest as he sucked at her neck. Their need for each other was so overwhelming that it surprised them both. Jack kissed her fiercely and passionately over and over again. Neither of them questioned it. It was something that they both needed.

**Just for you Beccs, lol. Hope it cheers you up!**

**Review if you want to find out what happens the morning after (I doubt it will be what you expect…)**


	7. Walking Away

The next morning Jack woke up in the back seat of the SUV. Not because he was kicked out, but because he also took Gwen and the sleeping bag with him. He barely remembered how they got there, but even if he tried to he could never forget what happened last night. He looked around and was disappointed to find that she was no longer there, and then had to question himself if it was actually real. He could hear someone moving about outside, and soon enough Ianto appeared at the car door.

"So how'd you end up in here then?" Ianto asked curiously as he opened the door. "I thought you'd be with Gwen."

Jack observed him suspiciously. "Sleep well Ianto?" he asked eventually.

"Surprisingly" he agreed. "Sharing didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought" he said casually. "I didn't even realise Gwen was there."

"Right…" said Jack. "So where is Gwen?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't know. She must have left early" he said. "That's why I assumed you would be with her."

Jack had a really bad feeling. He quickly got out of the car and started to get dressed while Ianto went back to his cooking.

"How do you like your eggs?" Ianto asked. Jack didn't answer him so he turned around to find that he had already gone. "Hey! Where are you going?" he called out as he spotted Jack in the distance.

"To find Gwen!" he called back.

Jack walked down along the river. He didn't know exactly what he was going to say when he found her. They didn't really get much of a chance to talk last night. What worried him the most though, was that he didn't know if he was more afraid of finding her, or losing her.

Soon enough he found her sitting down by the river. Her legs were brought up to her chest and her arms were wrapped securely around them. She looked upset and afraid. Her fear tripled as soon as she noticed that Jack was watching her, and she quickly looked away. Jack cautiously walked over to her and sat down beside her. He waited for her to say something but she didn't. She couldn't even look at him.

"Gwen" Jack started. "We need to talk."

"You don't need to say anything Jack" Gwen said quickly. "It was a mistake" she said quietly with as much courage as she could manage, and before she could cry she stood up and walked away.

**So, so sorry about the cliffhanger and the extremely short chapter. I feel so mean right now and I'm really not expecting many reviews for this. This is all I can do for the moment. Thankyou all so much for your reviews for the last chapter (I really wasn't expecting that many so I was really blown away!) Hope this will do for now (even if it did finish awkwardly) xox**


	8. Misunderstandings

Ianto was still cooking by the time Gwen came back to camp. "Hey, where have you been?" he asked. "You know Jack's looking for you."

Gwen stormed past Ianto and over to the tent. When she was out of sight, she couldn't keep it in any longer. She put her hands over her mouth to smother her loud sobs so that Ianto couldn't hear her. She had to get out. After what she had done to Jack, she had no idea how she was going to face him, or Ianto in the state she was in. So she made a decision and left the tent.

Ianto noticed her distress immediately. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked gently and walked over to her. But she continued walking, determined, as she was.

Gwen hurried over to the SUV, turning her back on Ianto as she was afraid that he would try to stop her. "I'll be back in a couple of hours" she said as normally as she could, though of course he saw straight through it and started demanding her to tell him what was wrong. "Ianto please, just let me go. I promise I'll come back" she said desperately.

"And what would I tell Jack" he said.

"Tell him I'm sorry" she said, and got into the car.

"Gwen!" Ianto shouted, but there was no stopping her.

A minute or so later, Jack returned to camp.

"So" said Ianto. He was not pleased. "Care to explain?"

"Not now Ianto I need to find-"

"She's gone" Ianto cut in bluntly.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jack asked unpleasantly. "And where the hell is the SUV?"

Ianto sighed. "Like I said." He watched Jack carefully. "You just missed her."

"Where did she go?" Jack asked quietly.

"Didn't say. Said that she'd be back in a few hours, and to tell you that she's sorry."

"Well was she alright?" Jack asked desperately.

"What do you think" Ianto said bluntly.

"You should have stopped her" said Jack.

"Well maybe if I knew what was wrong, I could have" Ianto retorted.

There was a short silence as they both sat down. Ianto waited patiently for an explanation.

"Jack, what happened?" he asked finally.

Jack sighed. "Um last night" he said quickly. "Gwen and I, we…we um…" he looked up at Ianto to see if he understood.

"What?" said Ianto.

Jack cleared his throat and looked down again. "We slept together" he said quietly.

Ianto's jaw dropped and he stared at Jack in disbelief even though he knew that he was telling the truth.

Jack waited anxiously to hear his reply and eventually looked up to see the stunned look on his face.

Ianto continued to stare at him.

"What?" Jack asked bluntly after he got bored with Ianto's reaction.

"How…how did I not know about this?" Ianto said aloud, although it was mainly to himself. "We share a tent?" he added.

"We…were in the car" Jack said slowly.

All of a sudden Ianto's mood changed from confused, to cunning and unusually content. He smiled widely at Jack and eventually started to laugh.

"Ok, what's so funny?" Jack asked annoyed.

Ianto smirked. "I had the SUV under surveillance" he said proudly.

"You knew!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not exactly. I just made an educated guess" he said calmly. "Plus I was snoring very loudly and rolled over onto the zipper of the sleeping bag so that Gwen couldn't get back in" he added quickly. "But you're forgetting that I know everything."

"Well I won't be making that mistake again" Jack said angrily. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"The camera."

"Oh it's um…" Ianto paused. "It's still in the car" he said slowly.

"With Gwen?" Jack asked angrily.

"It would seem so" he replied. "What's the big deal? So you slept with Gwen, I mean, it's about time!" Ianto said joyously trying to cheer him up.

"It was a mistake" Jack said quietly.

"What do you mean it was a mistake?" Ianto asked angrily.

"Not my words Ianto" he said sadly.

"And you believed her did you?" Ianto asked condescendingly. "So that's what all this was about this morning" he realised. "And you just let her go."

"She left Ianto, not me!" he yelled. "What was I suppose to do?"

"She needs reassurance Jack" said Ianto.

"Reassurance of what?" he asked bluntly.

"That you love her" Ianto said softly.

Jack laughed. "Haven't I already proven that enough to her? Everything I do is to show that woman I love her."

"Yes but have you told her?" Ianto asked.

Jack sighed. "No, I haven't" he said regretfully.

Ianto went and sat by him. "She's loves you Jack" he said reassuringly. "Just tell her."

"Thanks Ianto."


	9. Missing Each Other

Gwen had been driving around for an hour when she finally decided to pull over and sort out what she was going to do. She felt so guilty about what she had said, but she knew that if she hadn't said it then Jack would have. He would never allow himself to have a relationship with her, even if he did want to. And she wasn't ready for another relationship, especially with someone who couldn't die and was seriously horny for his age. Nothing with Jack lasted. How could it? Last night was simply coincidental. Being so close to one another…that was all it was. Spur of the moment. She kept telling herself this over and over, trying to convince herself that it didn't mean more to her…that she didn't love him. She knew it would be easier to let him go now before things just got more complicated. He couldn't love her, surely he couldn't. He respected her, he even admired her on occasion though she couldn't see why. They were friends that was all. That was all they would ever be.

She tried to distract herself from her miserable thoughts, and looked around her for something to do. That was when she noticed it. Ianto's camera, sitting there on the dash. The battery was flat so she plugged it into the cigarette lighter to charge it and waited a few minutes before looking through it.

The first video she came across was from when they were all in the car, arguing about…well nothing at all really, though she remembered that it seemed important at the time. She didn't even realise that Ianto was filming them. She laughed as she watched herself slap Jack, and then felt sad again as she didn't know if they could ever have that kind of relationship again.

The next video was when Ianto had caught them at a…rather awkward moment. Jack was teasing her, which wasn't exactly unusual, but this time he had almost kissed her. When she had questioned why? He'd basically replied why not. He couldn't even give her a good reason, just that there was no reason why they shouldn't. He was probably referring to Rhys, she figured. And he wasn't with Ianto anymore, so really it was the first time that they were both single at the same time. She tried to think about what she would have done if Ianto hadn't interrupted them, but it would make no difference now.

And finally there was the last video, which she didn't recognise at first. She soon realised that the picture on the screen was of the back seat of the SUV. It was dark so she could barely make it out. At the position it was filming in, she soon realised that the camera was in the exact same position she had found it in, which meant that no one was filming. _Why would anyone be filming the car though_, she thought. Maybe it was just left on by accident. Suddenly the image on the screen change. _Oh_. How could she have been so naïve? Everything that was on the camera was of Jack and herself. Well it was Ianto's camera after all. Ianto! Oh she was so going to kill him for this. _At least he hasn't seen it_, she hoped. How did they not notice it? Regardless, she watched the video, searching for some kind of revelation. And eventually she got it. It had happened just after she had fallen asleep. Jack was still awake, holding her closely to him. She could barely hear him. She turned up the volume and pressed rewind, straining desperately to hear him. He was stroking her hair softly. Then he moved his mouth over her ear and whispered, "I love you so much Gwen Cooper."

_How could he have done that to me!?_ She thought angrily. He knew that she was asleep. How could he make her think that…oh she felt so angry with herself for being so stupid! An even angrier with him for not telling her sooner or at least while she was conscious! She had thought, when he came over to her that morning and said "We need to talk" that he would have surely ended that sentence with something like "I'm sorry about last night, it shouldn't have happened." They had completely missed each other, and now she had gone and ran away.

With the answers she had so desperately needed, she started the car and drove back. Back to Jack.

--

An hour later Gwen returned to camp, where Ianto was waiting for her. She clumsily pulled up the SUV and jumped out. "Where's Jack?" she asked Ianto immediately.

"You two have been missing each other a lot lately haven't you" he said.

"I made a mistake Ianto" she said honestly. "Please I need to find him."

"He said he was going to visit an old friend. Went that-a-way" he pointed behind her and upwards towards one of the hills that overlooked the valley.

"Thankyou, for everything Ianto, I mean it" she said, and hurried away towards the hill. "Oh and by the way…you are in so much trouble young man" she called back and started to run.

--

It took Gwen forever to reach Jack. She had to walk across the entire valley, crawl under barbed wire fences and walk up the biggest 'hill' she had ever heard of, all the while reminding herself that he was worth it. Finally, after what seemed like hours later, she reached the top and spotted a shelter in the distance. Slowly she walked towards it with butterflies in her stomach. She could see Jack now, and soon enough he noticed her too. He stood up and started walking towards her, but there was still one more barrier between them. This one took the form of a fence. They continued walking towards each other, although Jack seemed more determined to get to the fence first and walked faster. However Gwen got there first and went to rest her hand on the wire when Jack suddenly shouted at her.

"Don't touch it!" he yelled. She did what he said.

"Why?" she asked confused. Jack met her at the fence.

"It's electric" he explained.

"Uhuh and how do you know?" she flirted.

"Because I touched it" he said and smiled.

Gwen laughed and bent down to crawl under it. Jack grabbed a stick and held it up for her. Once she was through he helped her up to her feet. She held onto his arms and looked up into his eyes.

"I need to-" they both said at exactly the same time, taking advantage of the silence and practically bursting with things they wanted to say to each other. They both laughed.

"Please I need to say this" Gwen begged trying to keep herself from smiling.

"Ok" said Jack amused.

"I'm really, really sorry" she started. "I didn't mean what I said before, I thought that's what you wanted me to say" she said quickly.

"Why'd you think that?" Jack asked.

"You said 'We need to talk'" she said. Jack looked confused so she went on. "In my experience, when someone says that it almost always ends badly" she explained.

Jack smiled at her.

"What?" she asked uncomfortably.

"You want to know how that sentence was gonna end?" he asked cheekily.

Gwen smiled encouragingly.

Jack bent down and whispered in her ear. "How come you never told me you were so flexible?" he said daringly.

"Jack!" Gwen whinged and pushed him away. "You know" she began changing the subject. "Ianto really is turning into Owen."

"So you found the…"

"Yep" she answered.

"Anything interesting?" he asked casually.

"Well…there was this one thing" she began. "Turns out you're not as brave as I thought you were" she teased.

"Well I could say the same to you" he retorted. "Didn't think you were the type to run away."

"And I didn't think you were the type to tell a woman you love her while she's unconscious" Gwen said to defend herself.

"I can tell you while you're awake" Jack replied.

"Oh yeah, prove it."

Jack smiled and went to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Jack" Gwen said warningly.

"Gwen" Jack said copying her tone and laughed. "I love you" he said suddenly with ease. "I love you" he repeated softly and gave her a look of complete innocence and vulnerability.

Gwen rested her hand against his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I love you too" she whispered.

**It feels like this story is coming to an end but I made a few small promises in chapter two so I will continue it further, if you still want me to that is. It was suggested if I could put in some horse riding too, so if you would like to see a certain scene in this story then now is your last chance to let me know. xox**


	10. Life

She could see the lust rising in his eyes. And as he moved towards her she turned her head just to tease him, but that didn't stop Jack. Instead he began caressing her neck with his mouth, desperate to touch her. Gwen smiled. "You know" she whispered lustfully. "I think I finally found your weakness."

"You are my only weakness Gwen" he replied quickly and as she turned her head to face him, he captured her lips in a passionate and tender kiss.

As they eventually pulled apart, Gwen stared at him affectionately.

"What is it?" Jack asked smiling.

"Oh nothing" Gwen replied slightly dazed by the whole situation.

"Well come on" he said taking her hand in his. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." Jack led her over to the shelter where she had first seen him and she noticed a grave stone surrounded by a small white picket fence.

As they came closer, Gwen's eyes were drawn to an opening in the trees which through it she gazed upon the distant mountains and valleys. Even the rocks in the river glistened in the sunlight. It was breathtaking.

Jack stood behind her, holding her gently as she leaned back against him. They stood in front of the grave, which overlooked the valley like some sort of protector. She thought that if there was any place on earth she would want to be buried, it would definitely be here. "Who was he?" she asked finally.

"Rosemary's husband" Jack answered quietly. "Poley. He was a… good friend."

"What happened to him?" Gwen asked concerned.

Jack sighed. "Nothing, he just… he got old. I think it was a heart attack" he said.

"How old were you, I mean when did you first meet them" Gwen asked awkwardly.

"1978" Jack answered simply. "I've been coming back here ever since."

"So…Rosemary knows then."

"I think she must. She's never said anything, but that's just like Rose" he said with a smile. "When I was undercover, they really looked out for me. Taught me things I'll never forget. They treated me like family" he remembered fondly. "But this isn't the first friend I've had to bury Gwen" he began resentfully. "And it won't be the last. I fought in the war, watched all my friends been slaughtered right beside me. But the worst thing, is burying a friend because their time has come and knowing that it wouldn't be the last. This is what I have to look forward to."

Tears had been running from her eyes without her realising. She turned to face Jack and he looked down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know, this is why I…" Jack sighed. "I love you, I can't lose you, but I know that one day I will."

"So what are you saying?" Gwen asked harshly. "You think I should just leave now, save you the trouble of losing me! You know I thought that you of all people Jack, would know what life means."

"It's not the same for me Gwen."

"How isn't it? So many times I've stood beside you when you've died, scared that you wouldn't come back, and you think this is hard for you?"

Jack turned and began to walk away. He knew that he could not win against Gwen, but in a way she had also made him doubt if he was even right. Gwen didn't know what it was like to live for as long as he had, yet she was so sure of herself.

"So that's it, you're just going to walk away?" she asked.

Swallowing his pride he turned around and hastily walked back up to her. "I don't have all the answers!" he said angrily. "Because I can't die, life means nothing. The only thing I have ever been sure of is you."

Gwen smiled sadly and reached up wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing them together.

Slowly, Jack pulled her closer to him and buried his head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Gwen whispered. "I am glad you told me" she paused. "I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"It's ok." Jack pulled back and began to lead her away.

"Wait" said Gwen suddenly. "Can we stay here for a while? I don't think I said, how beautiful it is" she said shyly.

Jack smiled warmly and followed Gwen as she walked back to the opening. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist as she entwined her fingers with his. They stayed silent, as if trying to fix the moment into their memories.

"I love you" Gwen whispered, turning her head to the side.

Jack stood beside her and Gwen closed her eyes as he brought his hands up to caress her skin, her cheeks, her neck…

Jack watched her with amusement before tenderly kissing her, softly caressing her lips with his own, feeling and sharing her warmth and life.

**Sorry I took so long to update. I'm starting to realise I must be a very argumentative person as that is what mostly comes out in my writing. I promise that the next chapters will be happy and fun, and if I don't update as quick as you're all probably use to it's because I have lots of assessments and speeches coming up in just a few weeks, with my birthday stuck right in the middle (which I'm already pretty depressed about). So please review, it would really cheer me up. xox**


	11. Purpose

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update. This chap is dedicated to my good friend Blak Candy for her b-day! (Sorry it took so long) And of course for Beccs (you'll see why lol) Enjoy!**

Jack and Gwen returned to their camp late that afternoon. They had come to the conclusion that they would never truly be able to understand one another, but that it wouldn't stop them from trying. They were just too different, but in a sense they were the same. All that mattered was how they made each other feel and their love was worth everything.

As they walked up to their tent, they were shocked to find Ianto, pants pulled down, sitting in the portable cooler.

"Do we want to know?" asked Jack.

"Oh yeah" said Ianto humorously, almost in tears from the literal pain in his arse. "I got bucked, by a bull" Ianto said proudly.

Jack suddenly burst out laughing.

Gwen hit Jack hard on the arm. "How is that funny? That could have been any one of us" she said.

"Yeah but it wasn't" said Jack still smirking widely. "You see Gwen, Ianto has a wish list. You could call it a 'ten things to do before you die' list. And if I can recall correctly, number six was 'face death in the eyes of a bull'" he quoted.

"Actually I believe it was 'get your arse kicked by a bull so that you have an excuse to sit in the cooler'. Thanks for that Jack" said Ianto sarcastically.

"So what...you deliberately walked up to a bull and smacked it?" asked Gwen.

"No" said Ianto sternly. "First I pulled its tail, then I took its picture, then when that didn't work I started dancing around like an idiot" he said seriously. "And believe me it wasn't easy."

"Well, what goes around comes around" said Gwen bitterly.

"Don't worry Gwen, it's all taken care of" said Jack, pointing the video camera at Ianto. "I think your girlfriend should know how you spend your free time don't you?"

Ianto sighed. "What's my punishment then" he asked dejectedly.

Jack looked at Gwen who smiled back.

"Gwen" Jack asked. "How would you like to go swimming?"

"I'd love to Jack but who would watch Ianto?" Gwen played along, although she was slightly confused as to what his intentions were.

"Hmm...you're right. Lucky that I brought along these then isn't it" said Jack, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

Gwen looked at him suspiciously as he cuffed Ianto to the car door.

"No! That's not fair" Ianto whined.

"Jack" said Gwen warningly.

"You're right" said Jack. He walked around to the other side of the SUV and reached in to turn the radio on. As music blasted out he walked back around to Gwen. "Better" he asked.

"Jack we can't just..." Gwen protested, but before she could argue Jack had crashed his lips into hers and was kissing her fervently. As soon as his mouth had released hers, she swayed dizzily in his arms as she tried to find her voice again. "Um...ok" she breathed. It had only caught her 'a little' off guard.

Jack began to lead her away before she could change her mind.

"Where are we going again?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Swimming" Jack answered simply.

"Oh" Gwen groaned.

"Hey, guys?" called Ianto, still sitting in the cooler, pants down and cuffed to the car. "That's really cute and all, but I think I'm stuck. Guys? Any-" Ianto stopped short realising that he didn't want 'anyone' to find him in his current position. "Wankers" he muttered under his breath.

Jack lead Gwen to a secluded area where they were completely enclosed by willows that draped over the waters edge.

"Jack I appreciate all this, really, but I don't want to go back in there" Gwen tried, fear getting the better of her.

"Is that your fear of the water talking, or your fear of me having the upper hand?" Jack inquired.

"A bit of both" Gwen admitted sheepishly.

"It's perfectly safe Gwen. I've been to this spot before. The water's clear, there is nothing but pebbles on the bottom, it's a little above waist deep, and it's quiet and sheltered."

Gwen sighed, giving in as the only excuses left that she could make were well below her usual standards.

Jack moved to stand behind her and gently brushed her hair over one shoulder. He circled his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to the exposed part of her neck. He felt her body tighten beneath his touch and immediately pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern and worry evident in his voice.

Gwen slowly turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. Her expression was unreadable. "I'm sorry" she said quietly. "I just can't-" she paused, knowing how stupid what she was about to say would sound. "I just can't get use to it." Jack looked confused.

Gwen laughed lightly. "Never mind, it's stupid" she said.

Jack smirked. "So if I were to do this, for example..." he pulled her body fervently to his so that there wasn't an inch of their bodies that weren't touching, including his..."Then that" Jack continued. "Wouldn't make you feel uncomfortable at all, would it?" So he did understand what she meant.

"No" Gwen replied determinedly, her voice only wavering slightly. Jack immediately took that as his challenge to continue.

"Or this.." he leant back down and skillfully used his lips to caress her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"And if I asked you to close your eyes..." there was no point. Her eyes were already closed. "Do you trust me?" he interrupted, whispering seductively in her ear so her only possible reply was "Yes". Then, he turned her around so that he was standing back behind her and began guiding her forwards.

Gwen was suddenly pulled out of her reverie as cold water engulfed her body, and she cursed herself for being so easily influenced. But she had to admit, it wasn't nearly as cold as it had been before. Nevertheless..."So much for trust" she yelled at Jack.

"Hey, it's not my fault you trusted me" he said, amused by her reaction. "Now don't you want to thank me for distracting you?"

Gwen glared at him for a moment, but soon enough she gave in to his infectious grin. She walked up to meet him and rested her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist and leaned down to press her lips softly, teasingly to his. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, getting lost in their colour.

"So...your not mad?" Jack inquired.

"No" Gwen said evenly. Jack looked at her inquisitively. "Because I love you too much" she finished.

Jack smiled and moved one hand from her waist up to her cheek. He kissed her passionately, portraying the strength and power of his feelings for her in that single moment.

Gwen watched him intently as all traces of humour vanished from his features. His expression was serious and intense, like being with her was more than fun but fulfilment. She can see now that she is his purpose for living, and the realisation scared her as she felt just as strongly about him. She pulled her shirt quickly over her head as he held her firmly, desperate to feel his hands on her skin.

Jack set her down for a second while he took off his own shirt, and just as quickly she was back in his arms. Her hands tangled through his hair as she kissed him eagerly. As she pulled back, breathing deeply, he rested his head on her chest and reached around her back as he unhooked her bra. Then his hands were at her sides, his mouth planting open kisses around her breasts, tasting her wet skin.

After a few painful minutes off separation, Gwen was back in his arms. A pile of wet clothes lay at the water's edge. Everything was quiet, peaceful, as they took that final step...and their surroundings faded away, overcome by one entity so powerful...their love.


	12. Calypso, Milo and Eve

**Sorry it took so long. This was going to be the last chapter but to make it up to you all I'm going to extend it a little further:)**

"Hey Rose, you look lovely this morning" Jack said as he walked through the open doorway of the farmhouse.

"What do you want Jack" said Rosemary tiredly.

"What's up?" Jack asked concerned.

"A fence collapsed last night. Damn cows got out into the neighbours' paddock. I've just spent all morning rounding them up" she replied.

"You know you only had to ask if you needed help Rose. Is the fence fixed?"

"I'm just about to do it now" she said. "And it's not your place to help me Jack. I've been doing this on my own for quite some time now you know" she said defensively.

"I know that Rose" Jack said quickly. "But the least I can do is pay you back for letting us stay here. Not to mention everything else you've done for me. I wouldn't be offering to fix the fence for you if it weren't for you and Poley teaching me how" he said.

"Thanks Jack" said Rosemary.

"Oh and Rose…" Jack began.

"Yeah?"

"Actually I was wondering that…after I fix the fence….if I could take one of your horses out? I just wanted to give Gwen something to remember before we have to leave" he said, as if they hadn't enough to remember already.

_I knew he wanted something. _"Well I wish I could Jack, but you know I can't just go lending my horses out to campers. I am running a business here. No I'm sorry, there're too many risks" she said.

"You know I don't want to get you in trouble Rose, but you know me. I won't try anything dangerous, and you can give me the oldest horse you have if you want-"

"It's not that I don't trust you Jack. But what about the girl?" she said.

"You don't need to worry about Gwen. Let me do that" he said.

"Jack…"

"Please Rose" he said, unleashing the full force of his gaze onto her.

"Fine" she sighed. "BUT you fix the fence first you hear. I'd hoped you'd grown out of your phase of chasing after young woman, and men. You should settle down Jack" she said frustrated.

Jack walked up to her and gently held her arm. "You really think that I haven't changed" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"People don't change just cause people want them to Jack. They have to want it for themselves" she said wisely.

Jack thought on what she'd said. He wanted to be different for Gwen, he wanted to make her happy and he would do anything she asked. But when had he ever wanted anything for himself?

"I love Gwen, Rose" he said. "And if it's wrong that I should want to make her happy, then I'm happy to be wrong" he said forcefully. "Bye Rose, and thankyou" then he kissed her on the cheek and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack! Where are you taking me?" Gwen asked again, laughing as he dragged her along with him.

"Just wait Gwen" Jack said excitedly.

Eventually they reached an old stable. As soon as they were inside Jack lifted Gwen up and started kissing her feverishly until they both fell down onto a haystack laughing.

"Very romantic Jack" Gwen said sarcastically. "This some sort of fantasy of yours is it?"

"No, actually you distracted me" he said looking down at her and gently pulling the hay from her hair.

"And how did I do that?" Gwen flirted.

Smiling, Jack reached down and captured her lips with his once more. "Come on" he said helping her up. "We have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"I'm taking you out" he said.

For the first time Gwen looked around the inside of the barn. Apart from the odd pile of hay, there was a saddle rack in the corner and a half dozen stalls half full with horses. "We're going horse riding?" she asked nervously.

"Yes" said Jack obviously as he walked over to the saddle rack. "If I can just find my old…ah, here it is" he said lifting up the old leather saddle.

"How do you know it's yours?" Gwen asked, trying to be conversational.

"Because…" Jack began. "It's the only one made for two people" he said casually.

"Well there goes that defence" Gwen accidentally muttered out loud. _No Jack, you go have fun, I'll only slow you down._

"Rose knew me in a completely different time" Jack said, seeming to not hear her statement. "I mean…I was different" he said and glanced at Gwen cautiously.

Gwen was barely paying attention. She looked at the large horses in the stalls and imagined being that high off the ground. Jack was staring at her, seeking conformation of something. So she smiled shyly at him and nodded.

Jack put the saddle back on the rack and walked over to her, circling his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said quickly, not wanting to spoil his good mood.

"Gwen" he said firmly.

She sighed, "I'm not too keen about this whole horse riding thing" she said weakly.

Jack laughed. "Oh, is that all" he said.

"I bet you didn't think of that did you?" she said uncomfortably. "The woman who's fearless when it comes to fighting aliens is nothing but a frightened little girl when it comes to swimming, horse riding…the real world…"

"Hey…" Jack said softly. "No I didn't mean it like that. It took a lot of courage for you to tell me and I shouldn't have laughed" he said. "Fear is what makes us human."

"But it's stupid, I know it is" she said.

"Then why don't you prove yourself wrong? Or prove me wrong if you'd prefer" he said teasingly. "But I don't think its stupid Gwen. Trust me, you can do this. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know" she sighed. "There's no backing out is there?"

"Not unless you want to. But I'd be-"

"Very disappointed in me?" Gwen finished. "I'm sure you would, for about ten seconds, and then we'd be back on the haystack. But I don't want to spoil your day, you were very excited about this and it does sound romantic, and actually quite normal for you to suggest-" While her mouth was open Jack took advantage and kissed her deeply, obviously trying to shut her up. "Well…" she began slightly dazed. "That was rude."

"You're rambling" he whispered in her ear. "Should I take that as a yes?"

Gwen glared at him. "Which one are we riding then?" she asked sullenly.

"Which one would you like?" Jack asked.

"How about whichever one's the smallest?" she said frankly.

"Well Calypso is smaller but he's also younger" said Jack.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"Actually you might like him. He's feisty, unpredictable…"

"I guess that means you must really love him huh?" said Gwen.

"I can't argue with that" said Jack. "Now Milo, he's a lot like Owen. Or do I mean Ianto? He'll behave himself at first but-"

"Which one's Milo?" Gwen interrupted.

"That one" Jack said, pointing him out.

"Oh God no, he's huge!" Gwen yelled.

"Well I don't know about Owen, but you're right about- Ow!" Jack yelped as Gwen slapped him.

"What about the white one?" she asked.

"You mean the grey one? That's Eve" said Jack.

"But she's not grey she's white" Gwen argued.

"I know, but we still say that she's grey" said Jack.

"Well that's just silly" she said.

"It's a horse thing" said Jack.

"Who's she like?" Gwen wondered.

"When looking for qualities in a horse there's no one more loyal than Tosh" Jack replied. "Evie's more about making you feel comfortable than showing off. Eve's been here a while. She's calm and quite, a perfect choice for you I think."

"She's not exactly small…"

"Trust me Gwen. Here" he said handing her an apple.

"No thanks" she said politely.

"Not for you, for Evie" he said.

"Oh. What do I do?" she asked.

"I should really cut it up but she won't mind. Just hold your palm out flat."

"What if she bites me?" Gwen asked.

"She won't, trust me. Just make sure your palm is flat."

Gwen walked up to the white horse and held the apple out. As the horse moved its head closer, Gwen jumped and dropped the apple. "Sorry" she said. "Can't you do it?"

Jack bent down and picked up the apple. He placed it back in Gwen's hand and stood behind her, placing one hand beneath hers and resting the other at her waist. "Close your eyes" he whispered.

Gwen did as he said and Jack slowly raised their hands. She could feel the horses breathe on her hand, and she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. A second later she was laughing as the horse licked the remaining apple from her palm.

"She likes you" said Jack. "And if you can feed a horse Gwen, you can do anything."

Gwen turned around smiling and captured Jack's eyes with her own while she wiped her hand on his shirt.

"Very mature Gwen" he said light-heartedly.

"Can we go riding now please?" she begged excitedly.

"Anything you want."

**Sorry if I rambled on a bit. It was quite fun remembering my horse riding days. I use to go riding at this place called Orchard End with a friend. I use to ride Calypso (who was a colossal pain in the arse, but I loved him) and my friend use to ride Milo, who was actually one of the best horses there, but he was absolutely massive! Eve was my favourite (the name's just a coincidence;) and she was exactly like I described. And about the grey horse/white horse thing, I was remembering that was something my friend use to tell me, like there's no such thing as a white horse because they're all called grey horses. Anyway I'm still not entirely sure that it's true and I still think it's stupid;)**

**Please review:) LadyGwen**


	13. Faster

Eve came to a slow walk as they reached the dirt road which ran alongside the river. Gwen had complained about how slow they were going and managed to convince Jack into going faster. So with one hand securely around Gwen's waist and the other firmly on the reins, Jack didn't hold back in giving her what she asked for, although partly hoping that it would change her mind. But she was fearless, just like he always knew she was…the most extraordinary human…ridiculously adorable and stubborn at the same time…strongest woman he'd ever met. He could feel her heart beating faster and heard a gasp escape her as they cantered forwards at a steady pace. Then she threw her head back against his shoulder, laughing and cheering, and it made Jack smile to see her so happy, excited and free. Although for him, the chore was far more difficult than he would have wanted her to know, and he was forced to focus his full attention onto keeping everything in balance. He held his breathe every time they came to a sharp turn or passed over rocky ground. Even though he knew that this was definitely one woman who would get back on the horse no matter what, he would never willingly let her fall.

Gwen breathed in and out heavily. "That…was fantastic!" she managed to say between breaths.

"Your most welcome" said Jack, who was also trying to steady his breathing. "Just as long as there's no more 'go faster' ok?"

Gwen leaned back and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"No Gwen" he said drastically. "I'm sorry, I know you can handle it, but I can't" he admitted.

"Well I suppose I can't handle it if you can't" she said lightly. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have done that" he said. "I shouldn't have…said yes to you like that when I knew the risks. You know I love saying yes to you, but that was stupid and I shouldn't have allowed it to happen" he said regretfully.

"I'm sorry" said Gwen. "I didn't realise…" she hesitated. "Hold on" she said and took the reins off Jack and brought the horse to a halt. Then she shakily lifted one leg over to the side.

Once Jack realised what she was doing, he held her waist firmly and helped her go half way 'around the world' until she was sat facing him.

"Maybe…maybe I put too much trust in you sometimes" she said nervously.

"No no no" Jack said quickly. "Don't bring this on yourself Gwen. I want you to trust me I…just have to learn to be more responsible when I'm with you" he said pulling her closer to him until their bodies were joined. "You're very hard to say no to" he whispered playfully.

"Well…we're going to have to work on that aren't we…" she whispered teasingly. "Starting now, anything I ask…you have to say no" she said.

"And if I don't?" Jack threatened.

"Oooh…you're not going to like it" she said mischievously. "If you say yes to me… then you have to make the horse go faster again." Jack grimaced. "So…do we have a deal?" she asked sweetly.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked.

"Very good Jack" she replied sarcastically. "It's quite hot don't you think?"

"No" Jack said sternly.

"Could you do me a favour…"

"No."

"Could you pull my top off for me please?" she asked casually.

Jack hesitated.

"Oh come on Jack, I'll fall off if I try to do it myself" she said.

"I'm sorry, your question took me by surprise" he played along. "Anyone would think that you're trying to seduce me" he replied.

"So…indulge me?" she asked cunningly.

Jack sighed. "Well since you asked…no" he said unwillingly. Gwen was making this painfully enduring, however she seemed to be enjoying her little game. And what could he do when it was his argument that she was turning against him? Then…he had an idea. He smiled cheekily at Gwen, which caught her off guard of course, and reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Jack…" Gwen warned, knowing by his grin that he was up to something, of course.

Jack locked eyes with Gwen as he sneakily opened the bottle and poured the water down her shirt.

"Ah!" Gwen gasped as the cold water hit her breasts.

Jack laughed. "Well you said you were hot" he said. "Now…" he said as his hands roamed over her now see-through shirt. "Are you going to shut up, or do I have to gag you? Which would be a shame because…"

Gwen kissed him eagerly having contained herself for so long when they simply could not be any closer. She dug her nails into his back and bit down on his lip harshly, just to remind him that he wasn't getting away with anything, when all of a sudden the horse reared.

Gwen landed safely on Jack, who was trying to hide the obvious pain he was in, but it passed before she had the chance to say anything.

Jack laughed. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?"

"Sorry, that was my fault" Jack admitted.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" Gwen asked. "What did you do?"

"Well…it was partly yours too" he said.

"Jack what…" Gwen paused as she felt Jack's hard-on digging into her thigh.

He laughed. "Maybe you'll appreciate it more than Evie" he joked.

Gwen looked behind her to check on Eve, who had wandered over to the river and was drinking the water.

While Gwen was distracted Jack flipped them over so that he was on top.

"Jack…" Gwen whined. "We're only here for one more day and I want to go riding" she explained.

"Well in that case…" Jack began as he rolled them back over. "Maybe you should be on top" he suggested.

Gwen hit him playfully and kissed him before standing up and grabbing Eve before she could get away.

"So you're choosing Evie over me?" Jack asked pretending to be offended.

"Well she is far better looking" Gwen joked. "Now say you're sorry" she said gesturing to Eve.

Jack smiled. "No."

"Fine, you win" she said reluctantly. "No cantering or whatever you call it. I wish we could stay longer" she sighed.

"You sound like everything will change if we leave" Jack noted.

Gwen didn't reply.

"Gwen" Jack said disappointedly. "Nothing is going to change except for the scenery" he promised.

"I know, it's just I've been thinking…what about accommodation?" she said timidly. "I mean…if things are going to be different…"

'Gwen, I want to be with you" he said slowly. "And if it's alright with you, I'd like to live with you, whether it's in your apartment, the Hub or a tent. I'll follow you anywhere" he said sincerely.

Gwen smiled at him fondly and reaching up onto her toes she hugged him tightly to her. "Jack" she whispered. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do" he said fervently.

"Was that a yes?" she asked slyly.

"You know it was" he replied.

"Go on…say it!" she said excitedly.

"Yes…" he said. "Which is why I'm not letting you go cantering" he added.


	14. Cupid

"Gwen, Ianto, come on, time to wake up!" Jack yelled, beating on the tent.

"Morning" said Ianto tiredly as he crawled out.

"Coffee?" Jack asked.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack and taking the mug he hesitantly took a sip. "Arr…that's disgusting" he said spiting it out again. "You know…" he began. "We don't have to go today" he said.

"Don't you want to go home? You know…see your girlfriend?" Jack asked. "If you still have one by the time we get back" he muttered.

"Very funny" he replied dryly. "I know it's been a week since we first left but-"

"A week?" Jack asked in surprise. "Martha's going to kill me! I said we'd only be gone a night or two" he said.

"I'm sure she managed just fine" Ianto replied. "Why haven't you offered her a job already?"

"I did" said Jack quickly. "But since she got married she wants to have a go at being normal for a change" he replied.

"You never know…she might have changed her mind about 'being normal'. It's easier said than done" said Ianto.

For some reason Jack's thoughts immediately turned to Gwen. "We have to go. Now" he said. "Gwen" he called. "If you don't get up now you don't get any breakfast" he threatened.

"Actually Jack I was thinking…I can handle things on my own for a few days if you two want to stay a little longer. I know Gwen does" said Ianto proficiently.

"What _did_ you two get up to last night while I was fishing?" Jack asked sceptically.

"Talking about you of course. Gwen wanted advice from someone who's had… experience" said Ianto mischievously.

"Talk long did you?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Ianto yawned. "Most of the night actually. There was a lot to talk about" he said.

"And Gwen wants to stay?" Jack asked.

"She's excited about living with you, nice move by the way, but she's not quite ready for this chapter to end yet" he replied.

"What does she want from me Ianto?" Jack asked vulnerably.

Ianto turned so that he was facing Jack and looked him in the eyes. "Just you" he said. "You're enough for any man or woman. Just…don't hold anything back with her. Be honest…and don't worry about the future, she hates that. She doesn't expect anything else from you, she just wants to be with you" he said.

"I don't worry about the future" Jack retorted.

"Arr…'the 21st century's when everything changes'?"

"So you still don't believe me then" said Jack.

Ianto laughed. "Actually, I used to think it was a bad fairytale you told to keep us scared" he admitted.

Jack shook his head disappointedly. "I'm going to wake Gwen" he said.

"Well it's your life" Ianto muttered. "So are you staying?"

"We can't Ianto" said Jack. "If you take the SUV how will we get home?"

"I didn't say I was taking the SUV" Ianto replied. "Bob and Tony can give me a lift" he said.

"Who the hell are Bob and Tony?" Jack asked.

"The couple in the paddock" said Ianto obviously.

"Oh. When did you arrange that?"

"Remember when you…cuffed me to the car?" said Ianto grudgingly. "So are you staying?" he asked impatiently.

"I suppose just _one_ more night wouldn't hurt" he declared. "Does that mean you're going to stand up to Martha for me?" he challenged.

"Not a problem. You know Martha loves me" he said smugly. "I had fun Jack" he said.

"See you at home Cupid" said Jack and hugged Ianto goodbye. "And thankyou, really, thankyou" he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gwen" said Jack as he leaned over her body and gently moved the hair from her face. "Are you awake?"

She moaned tiredly.

"I spoke to Ianto…" Jack continued.

"Ianto?" Gwen mumbled.

"How would you like to stay another night?" Jack asked.

Gwen rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. "We're staying?" she asked.

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "One more night" he said.

"Where's Ianto?" she asked.

"Bob and Tony are giving him a ride home" Jack replied.

"That's nice of them" she said absently. "I told Ianto he didn't have to go, but he said that you would want someone to be at the Hub and he really missed Jess, and who could blame him after having put up with us…" she went on.

"How come you know who Bob and Tony are and I don't?" Jack asked cynically.

Gwen shrugged. "You're not angry with me are you?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not" Jack replied quickly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Gwen closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jack asked softly.

"Right now…I want to stay right here" she replied huskily.

"I see someone missed me…" said Jack matching her tone.

Gwen opened her eyes and smiled at him as he brought his other hand up to her cheek and leaned in slowly until his mouth covered hers. She adored the serious expression that would cross his face as he did so…and the way he held her so delicately. As his tongue entered her mouth and the kiss grew more heated, she leaned back onto her pillow bringing Jack down with her.

**So...one more chapter to go and I'm completely out of ideas. Some suggestions would be helpful if you have any, but if not I think I might be going back to Poley's Place in a few weeks (if you are prepared to wait) and hopefully I will be inspired. I'm not going to be able to go back there now without thinking of Torchwood anyways. I'm thinking for the last chapter maybe they could go down the river on the rapids or something. That's always fun, or frustrating when the water's shallow and you get stuck on the rocks...an adventure none the less. Ooh...that gave me an idea...but I think I will wait until after I go there to write the chapter.**


End file.
